


Home

by kathasaurus_rex



Series: The Strange Gang [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Rating May Change, cuteness, eventually there will be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathasaurus_rex/pseuds/kathasaurus_rex
Summary: Eleven is home. She has a new family around her, and a new friend in Max, but she's still adjusting, and being a teenager? That's the strangest thing.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys... eventually this is gonna be multi-chapter, but I can't say how often I'll get chapters out... Enjoy! 
> 
> Tumblr: @ghostlykath

When all was said and done, Joyce and Jim had a very long talk about their children, and their lives, and their homes… and they made a decision. They would find a house, a house suitable for them both and their small families, and they would live together. 

“It’s safer this way,” Jim had said, watching out the window as Will chased Eleven around the yard, “for them. To be together, to have us  _ both  _ there.” 

Joyce nodded in agreement, and that was when the search began. 

It took them quite some time to find something suitable to all of their needs, but then, there it was. Two stories, with a nice big yard for the kids to play in, and a cozy yellow kitchen. They could be together, and they could be safe. 

The first night, El couldn’t sleep. All she could hear was unfamiliar noise, creaks and groans that she had not yet grown accustomed to, and she couldn’t bear it. So she crossed the hall to Will’s room. He looked up when she entered, surprised, but then held up the covers so she could crawl up beside him. 

They talked until they were too tired to continue, and they fell asleep with their arms around each other. 

The Byers-Hopper house was halfway between the school and Lucas’ house, so it was a popular meeting place for the Strange Gang on weeknights, although they still held their campaigns at Mike’s. They would gather in the living room and watch movies on the television, or chase each other around outside. Jim, who was normally home by that time, would watch them through the window, hands clutched around a cup of coffee. 

All was well. 


End file.
